Cock it and Pull it
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: She'd do anything for him, die for him, pull the trigger for him, but what if she had to pull the trigger on someone she knew very well? Oneshot!


**A/N:** This is my first Roy and Riza one-shot I have another story with them and it's as sad and depressing as this one o please read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of it's characters they are property of Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

-HQ-

It was a normal day at Central headquarters lots of paper work, orders going around, listening to Fullmetal's bitching. There was another reason for Ed yelling so much today, Mustang wondered why Ed was yelling about this subject who couldn't blame him for being angry, no, it's just that this was getting a little out of hand, they were trying their best to find the killer of his brother Alphonse Elric. It hadn't even been three years since the younger of the two brothers had gotten his body back and he was killed, they still didn't have a clue as to who did it and Ed was very upset about the situation.

"How the hell can you tell me that you guys after four months of this happening that you haven't gotten a single clue as to who killed Al! " Ed shouted furiously slamming his hands on Roy's desk.

Roy sat back in his chair folding his hands, " Ed calm down will find the killer don't worry."

Ed stomped over to the door, "You better." He said with a hint of venom in his voice. He opened the door to find Hawkeye standing there with a stack of paper work.

"Hello Edward and how are you doing?" Ed brushed past her not answering her question. Riza looked at Roy with a confused look on her face. Roy just shrugged.

Roy sighed slightly putting a hand to his forehead, "He was yelling about the whole Al thing again."

"Well sir if I may say I don't blame Ed for being upset, to Ed, Al was the only family he had left." Riza said quietly as she set the paperwork on Roy's desk.

Roy stared at the paperwork, "Great more of this crap. It's gonna be so much fun." He said with a little bit of sarcasm.

Riza smiled a little, "Well I'll see you little bit later sir. I think I'll go walk outside for awhile." She quietly closed the door behind her, she walked around outside for awhile deep in thought. She felt bad for Ed he had lost the only family, he still had Winry but he hardly ever saw her. She had lost all her family too, but she had Roy and the others they were her family now. She'd probably be in the same state as Ed if Roy died, that's why she was always there for him ready to do the unthinkable. She had a bad feeling that Ed was going to do something drastic. But what? She didn't know.

She decided to head back, tomorrow was another assessment between Ed and Roy they had one before but she wasn't worried about that one this time it was different, she felt a cold shiver go down her back when she thought about it. She stood up stretched and headed back to her house she would need rest especially for what was to come tomorrow.

-Next day...assessment day-

Riza stood by the sidelines and watched she was afraid. She had this feeling in her stomach, she felt as if Ed was taking out all his anger on Mustang for Al's death. Well her gut feeling was right that battle got even more gruesome, Roy could hardly snap his fingers before Ed came charging at him. Roy was knocked back as he fell to the ground. He was exhausted, his forehead was bleeding, he couldn't even stand let alone move. Ed came charging at him, he was out of control his anger about Al's death was making him loose his mind, making him loose sight of what he hadn't lost.

Riza's eyes widened she ran out into the arena, "NO!" She shouted as she pulled out her gun and got infront of Mustang aiming it at Ed, "Please Ed stop! Don't make me do this!" She screamed, but Ed wasn't listening, so she did the only thing she could do...close her eyes and pull the trigger. A loud shot was heard as Ed's lifeless body fell onto the hard ground.

Riza fell to her knees, dropping the gun, she was shaking madly, Roy slowly crawled over to her, "Riza...it's okay Ed wasn't...he wasn't there he was...consumed by his anger of Al's death it wasn't your fault.

Riza threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Oh Roy I loved you so much I just couldn't...I just couldn't let him kill you!"

Roy kissed her forehead running his fingers through her long blonde hair which she hadn't put up today, "I know Riza, I love you too...I would've done the same for you."

Dark clouds gathered, Riza cried softly as Roy held onto her crying as well, the rain began to fall. On that day everyone knew the real reason for Roy Mustang hating the rain.

* * *

**A/N:** Well how was it, love it? Hate it? R&R! 


End file.
